


Shower Me with Love

by Swanny_Sinner (Swanny_Writer)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal Sex, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Canon Compliant, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Sinner
Summary: Curious Cat Anon Asks: "ok but, wonhui in the shower and junhui being gagged with wonwoo's hand/fingers"





	Shower Me with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by today's VLIVE: SVT crashing Jun's shower to pull him on camera, Jun showing up in a robe, Jun seemingly HIDING something under that robe, and Wonwoo being (suspiciously) absent.
> 
> I'd like to thank my CC anon, and my ppl on twitter, for contributing to this... thing. You know who you are 👀 (i'm not naming names in case you guys want to remain anons too, but tell me if you want the shout-out lol)
> 
> Once again, pls enjoy the sin and shame... 
> 
> -

Watching Junhui flip the lock on the bathroom door, Wonwoo pauses on his way to remove his shirt, to throw the dancer an arched brow. Junhui nods to himself, a decisive smile stretching across his face. When he notices the other staring at him, he blinks.

“What?”

Wonwoo gestures to the lock, throwing the shirt onto the counter. “Isn’t that a bit excessive? There’s no one else in the room.”

Pursing his lips, Junhui shakes his head. “It is not, in fact, excessive. Not after you guys all stormed into the shower on my birthday.”

At the memory, Wonwoo laughs. “Yeah, but that was at the dorm. We’re in a hotel, in case you forgot.”

Junhui gets busy undressing, but it doesn’t make his voice any less scandalized when he retorts, “Seungkwan snuck into the bathroom and recorded me while I was showering. I am not taking any chances.”

Wonwoo leans back until his elbows rest on the counter behind him, gaze traveling leisurely over the expanse of golden skin being revealed with each clothing article tossed aside. He pokes his tongue out, swiping it over his bottom lip. “You sounded really good, though.”

He bites back a laugh at the way Junhui stiffens momentarily. The latter narrows his eyes in a glare, but the red cheeks make any semblance of fury rather cute instead. “That’s not the point!” Junhui cries out, index finger raised in the air to for emphasis. “Anyway, hurry up and get rid of those pants!” he rushes, waving his hands over Wonwoo’s half dressed self.

Really, Junhui made it too easy to tease him.

Taking advantage that the dancer doesn't see him from where he's gathering their clothes into a pile, Wonwoo smirks. He pushes himself away from the counter to crowd his boyfriend against the opposite wall and into the shower. Junhui squeaks when his bare back hits the cold tiles, bouncing forward in shock. Wonwoo grabs him by the hips, squeezing a little, as he leans in close enough to brush his lips against the shell of the other’s ear.

“Someone’s eager to get me naked,” he murmurs, warm breath fanning across bare skin. He watches with glee as it breaks out in goosebumps.

Junhui shivers, fisted hands coming up to rest at Wonwoo’s chest. “That wasn’t what I meant,” he insists, brows knitted. He gives him a good thump. “I wanna cuddle after this.”

Huffing a soft laugh, Wonwoo gives him a sweet kiss, smiling fondly when Junhui leans in for more. He complies with enthusiasm, pressing Junhui further into the wall. When Junhui gasps from the cold, Wonwoo takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth, tangling their tongues together, swallowing down Junhui’s soft sighs.

He feels slender fingers thread into his hair, pulling him closer. His hands slide up from Junhui’s hips, roaming over the planes of his flat stomach. The feathery touch prompts Junhui to jolt slightly, ticklish, and Wonwoo grins into the kiss. He pecks over the twin moles dotting the corners of Junhui’s mouth, enjoying the sensation of plush lips molded into his own, how easily Junhui turns completely pliant just from making out for a bit.

The boy starts to pant, whining for breath, so Wonwoo moves on to kiss and nibble along his jaw, licking along the column of his neck, drawing a quiet moan from Junhui when he gets to that one particular spot. He bites down on it, sucking on the tender flesh, smoothing his tongue over it when Junhui whines from the sting.

“Wonwon,” he calls, hips seeking contact, already beginning to cant upward.

Slotting his thigh in between the dancer’s, he hovers over his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. “You get this needy just from kissing, kitten?” he taunts, purposely grinding his knee against cock, feeling him quickly hardening under his touch.

“B-because—Mm! I’m—” Junhui pants, attempting to speak around Wonwoo’s tongue in his mouth. He clutches at his boyfriend’s shoulders, hips undulating to find the perfect rhythm against his leg, all the while trying to catch his breath. Taking pity on him, Wonwoo moves to bite along his collarbones, sucking a few hickeys there while he’s at it.

“It’s—It’s your fault for being a good kisser,” he accuses, prompting Wonwoo to laugh against his skin. When he glances up, Junhui is grinning dopily at him.

“Cute.” Since Junhui likes to be kissed so much, who was Wonwoo to deny him? Especially when he sings so prettily for him, needy little moans spilling out and echoing around the room. He wants to hear more of it.

While Junhui is more than distracted, Wonwoo reaches up and rolls one rosy nipple between his fingers, lightly tugging on it at the same time as he pulls out his leg and presses his semi against Junhui’s. The dancer keens, a loud and high-pitched moan ripped out of his throat.

“God, you sound beautiful, kitten. All for me.”

Junhui sighs in delight at the praise, honeyed voice replying, “All for you.”

The unmistakable sound of Junhui’s pleasure goes straight to Wonwoo’s dick, and he feels himself hardening at an alarming rate, erection pressing painfully against the zipper.

He needs to get out of these jeans and into Junhui’s tight heat. Fast.

Junhui whines when Wonwoo breaks the kiss, eyes fluttering open, red and swollen lips forming a pout. “Why’d you stop?”

Wonwoo can’t help chuckling at the dazed look reflecting in Junhui’s half-opened eyes. He strokes over the flushed cheeks as he smirks. “I thought you wanted to shower fast and cuddle afterward.”

Junhui’s pout intensifies, and Wonwoo half expects him to stomp his foot in irritation. “I do, but you got us all hot and bothered, so you better take responsibility,” he whines, throwing his arms around the rapper’s neck and burying his face into it. “Please, Wonwon?”

“Fuck.” If there’s one thing Wonwoo is weak to, aside from Junhui in general, is Junhui begging. “Get the water running,” he growls out, hold on the dancer’s hip almost bruising.

With reluctance, he steps away from Junhui’s perfect body to chuck off the rest of his clothes. Before he joins him, though, Wonwoo grabs the small bottle of lube from his toiletry bag. He sighs in contentment when he steps under the jet of hot water, muscles relaxing. Junhui turns to face him, but Wonwoo stops from making a full revolution. He walks up and winds his arms around the slender waist. Junhui sighs at the contact, head lolling aside to rest against Wonwoo’s shoulder.

The rapper doesn’t hesitate, mouth falling open to bite onto the tender flesh, belly swirling with possessiveness as he watches the bruise form, tongue licking over the little dips of his teeth marks. Junhui whimpers, body sagging against his own. Wonwoo continues to lick and kiss at the soft skin, reaching whatever spot he can that won’t be too hard to hide.

With a smirk, he pulls away to run his thumb over the new hickeys littering Junhui’s shoulder and neck. “It’s a good thing you enjoy wearing turtleneck sweaters so much, kitten.”

“I wonder how I got into it,” Junhui mutters, shifting to meet his gaze. Wonwoo grins back smugly, focus flickering from those plush lips curved into an unimpressed manner, to the wet bangs falling into his glassy eyes. There’s more the dancer wants to say about the other’s possessive streak, but he never gets to speak his thoughts out loud.

Not when Wonwoo decides at that moment to tug him backward with a hand over his stomach. They both hiss at the contact of his hard cock slapping against Junhui’s ass.

“Wonwon…” Junhui slumps against the titled wall, forehead cushioned by his forearm. From this angle, Junhui’s back dips down into a beautiful curve, bringing his ass right within reach of Wonwoo’s dick. It’d be so easy to slip into him and fuck him against the wall.

But not yet.

Instead, Wonwoo follows the line of the curve, watching the small droplets of water glide down the golden skin. He skims a finger along the dip of Junhui’s spine, loving the way he whines when Wonwoo stops at the dimples right above his cheeks. He bends down, body covering the dancer’s, to litter small kisses over his shoulder blades. His hands rests against his waist, fingers digging into the muscles in circles.

Junhui widens his stance, but whines when Wonwoo doesn’t do anything but continue to pepper kisses all over his back. “Wonwoo,” he calls, all whiny. “Stop being mean—” the last word comes out on a sharp gasp, all because Wonwoo decided to give in a little, slipping his cock in between Junhui’s ass cheeks.

“Did you say something, kitten?”

The water makes the glide much easier as he teases him, lazily pulling back and forth, the head occasionally catching on Junhui’s rim. He grits his teeth to keep from giving himself away over how much this is affecting him, too. But Junhui shows no such qualms, letting his moans echo around the room, which does nothing to stop the pulsating need of his boyfriend’s erection.

Wonwoo reaches over to the shelf and flicks open the bottle of lube. Upon hearing the sound, Junhui whips his head around, seemingly sagging in relief at finally getting touched.

“You’re gonna have to be quiet for me, Junnie,” he says, moving in such a way to avoid the water spray. He taps a finger at Junhui’s entrance, chuckling at the whine the boy lets out. “As much as I love hearing your voice, the walls are thin.”

The members teasing him about singing in the shower is one thing. For them to record Junhui’s lewd moans is another. So Wonwoo waits until Junhui nods, forehead pressed once more against his arm, and then he inserts the first finger.

A shudder runs past Junhui’s slender frame, moan bitten back by gritted teeth. Wonwoo takes his time stretching him out, fingertip grazing along the velvety walls, tight heat surrounding him. By the time he has two fingers scissoring his hole with ease, Junhui is panting heavily, cheeks red, probably made worse by the hot water.

The more Wonwoo fingers him, though, the harder it is for him to keep his voice down. Tiny squeals turn into soft moans, which quickly increase in volume and desperation. To keep him quiet and placate his oral fixation in one go, Wonwoo crowds over him and shoves three of his fingers into Junhui’s mouth.

“Suck.”

The latter lets out a noise of surprise, but quickly wraps his tongue around the digits and does as ordered. Soon, the bathroom is filled with the squelching sounds of Wonwoo’s fingers pumping into his hole, along the short and soft mewls Junhui makes around his other hand. Saliva rolls down his wrist and forearm, but Wonwoo can’t even register it. Not when he has his head resting at the small of Junhui’s back, inches away from his ass, to watch his fingers disappear into his clenching hole, rim stretched to accommodate the size.

Once he feels loose enough, Wonwoo starts to look for his sweet spot, angling his hand to find that bundle of nerves that’ll make Junhui see stars. It doesn’t take him long, not after all the practice they’ve had over the years. The pad of his finger brushes against it, and Junhui nearly shrieks, a full body shudder passing through him.

Wonwoo coos at him, pressing a kiss to the dimple of his lower back. He gives Junhui a second to breathe, fingers still thrusting into him slowly. Just when Junhui picks up his head and searches for him, Wonwoo does it again. This time, Junhui does shriek, mouth parting to let Wonwoo’s fingers slip out. The latter immediately clamps his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth to muffle the sound, ears perked toward the door for any sign of their friends having heard.

Junhui pants against his hold, tears flowing out and mixing with the water. His eyes are pleading when the boys make eye contact, but Wonwoo isn’t going to give it to him that easily. Not yet.

He pulls his fingers of Junhui’s hole, ignoring the whines Junhui cries at being left empty, as he flips him around so his back hits the shower wall. Tenderly, he shushes him, one hand cupping his hip as he leans in and kisses him breathless. Junhui’s head spins, both from the ecstasy coursing through his veins, and from the lack of oxygen.

Every time he turns his head to catch a breath, Wonwoo follows, sucking on his lip, licking into his mouth. Junhui’s fingers dig into Wonwoo’s flanks as a way to support himself. Eventually, Wonwoo relents and shifts over to his jaw.

“Maybe I really should gag you,” he muses. “If that’s how loud you are now, how much more will you be when I fuck you, hm?”

Junhui whimpers, kissing along Wonwoo’s neck. He tries to move away from the wall and rut up against the other’s leg, seeking some sort of relief for his aching cock, but the hand at his hip keeps him in place. “Wonwoo, please,” he cries into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “You said,” he swallows thickly, gaze hazy from the lust. “You said I did good on my song. “

“Mm, you did, kitten. You did wonderful. I love your voice.”

Junhui whimpers at the praise, face flushed but incredibly happy. “I want… I want…” His cheeks darken even more as he avoids eye contact, teeth biting into that fat bottom lip that Wonwoo loves tasting.

Wonwoo nuzzles into his neck, a silent encouragement for him to speak his mind. He also releases Junhui’s hip, allowing the boy to step up and cling onto him. Their hard and leaking cocks skimming along each other’s causes both to groan, Wonwoo immediately snapping his hips forward for more. He all but grinds into him, as Junhui chokes on his breath, arms tightening around his neck, moans falling out in tiny hiccups.

“What do you want, kitten? Hm?” he urges, rutting down slowly but evenly, voice hoarse from how much restraint he has to impose on himself. “Tell me, Junnie.”

“I—Ah!” Junhui tries to speak, tries to think through the fog of arousal and frustration from being so close and yet so far away from release. “I want you to—Ah!—reward—m-me.”

“Good boy.” Wonwoo presses a kiss to his jawline, then grabs his thigh, lifting it up in order to give him room to slot himself into place. “Hand me the lube.”

Junhui grabs the bottle and squeezes some into Wonwoo’s hand. He leans back against the wall, head making a small thump when it hits the tiles. Wonwoo glances at him to make sure he’s okay as he slicks himself up, groaning at the sensation of his own hand stroking along his length. Junhui follows the motion of his hand, licking his lips and swallowing thickly.

“Wonwoo… please…”

“Shh, I know, kitten, I know.” He kisses him tenderly on the forehead, grip tightening around the back of his knee. “I’m gonna make you feel good, I promise.”

“Mm.” Junhui nods, smile sweet as he brings Wonwoo closer by the shoulder to press their lips together. As they kiss, Wonwoo positions the head of his cock at his entrance and pushes inside.

Junhui moans and whimpers, nodding frantically to urge him to insert the rest of his cock in. Wonwoo does his best to be gentle, blinking out of the delirium induced by being surrounded by Junhui’s heat, the tightness sucking him in more and more. His lungs feel on fire, the air almost too thick to breathe with the moisture and the mist. Tingles of pleasure shoots down his spine, and everything just feels  _so good_.

He drops his head onto the dancer’s shoulder, teeth gnawing at his collarbones. The few seconds he allows Junhui to adjust are just as useful to him, forcing him to pace himself. At last, he bottoms out, his balls sitting snuggling against Junhui’s ass cheeks.

“Fuck,” he heaves, teeth bared. Junhui whines, fingers tugging at his hair. “So fucking tight.”

“I’m—I’m okay,” Junhui stammers. “Y-you can move, Wonwon.”

And so he does. He pulls out to the tip and rams back inside, jolting Junhui up the wall. He cries out, but his mouth part on the next thrust, asking for more, Wonwoo’s name like a prayer on his lips.

Wonwoo releases his leg, motioning for him to wrap it around the rapper’s waist. He needs at least one hand free to steady Junhui for when his knees are sure to buckle. As he picks up his speed, he angles his thrusts higher, aiming for Junhui’s prostate. Just like earlier, Junhui screams when his cock manages to hit it. The moan reverberates around the bathroom, the echo causing his voice to ring out so prettily, somehow sounding even more needy and wanton.

“T-there, right there! _Ah!_ Oh, god… So good, Wonwon. Feels— _Ah!_ —so good! You’re— _Nghh…_ ” And then Junhui breaks off completely, words mumbled into incoherent little gasps and sighs. With the pace picking up, the moans hitch higher in volume, rapid staccato building right by Wonwoo’s ear, going straight to his dick.

As if sensing the influx of blood pumping into his groin, Junhui groans, clenching around him. In that second, Wonwoo nearly loses it. He bites down onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“B-big,” Junhui’s cry dissolves into a sharp gasp, eyes rolling into the back of his head, teeth biting the red lip raw. “ _Ah!_ Won— _Oh!_ Yes, yes, yes… Wonwoo!”

Despite loving it, Wonwoo has to press his free hand over Junhui’s mouth to quiet him down. Muffled squeaks and deep grunts fill up the small room along with the rushing water and sharp slaps of skin on skin.

“I’m—I’m—”

Junhui starts to clench around him erratically, and he knows even without being told that the dancer is nearing the edge. He holds onto his hip tighter, pressing the other against Junhui’s mouth in anticipation. Then he rams into him, the tip hitting his prostate on every thrust. He sees Junhui’s body coil, his flushed cock slapping against his stomach, leaking and neglected. Through the gag around his mouth, Junhui’s breath quickens, fingers curling around Wonwoo’s shoulders. He can make out some semblance of his name and more pleas, before it all morphs into a long and high-pitched moan. White cum splatters between them, only to be washed away just as quickly by the water spray.

Exhausted, Junhui slumps against the wall, and Wonwoo removes his hand to steady him better. “Can you stand?” he asks softly, brushing the hair away from his eyes.

Junhui nods sleepily, smile wide and satisfied. Until Wonwoo pulls out with a grimace, and he realizes his boyfriend hasn’t come.

“Wonwoo—”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“But—” He looks down, wincing at how red and engorged it is. “Just…” He doesn’t meet Wonwoo’s gaze as he suggests, “Do you want to fuck my mouth?”

Wonwoo nearly blacks out, having to slam his hand against the nearest wall, shaking out his head. “W-what?”

“I could—”

_“JUNNIE!”_

The two of them jump from the sudden shouts coming from outside the bathroom. Even more disturbing is the force with which the doorknob is jiggled.

“We’re doing a VLIVE in like, a minute!” Seungkwan announces. “Come on!”

The couple share a bewildered look, and Wonwoo motions for Junhui to say something before Seungkwan thinks the dancer drowned or something, and gets Seungcheol to break down the door.

“O-oh, okay! Um…” Panicking, Junhui turns to him for help, and Wonwoo can only gesture wildly at the water still pouring over them. “Well, uh, you can go ahead. I’m just gonna shower.”

“But we want to talk about your solo!” Seungkwan insists. “So just wash up quickly and join us, okay?”

“Uh, I didn’t bring any clothes in here with me, so—”

“No worries.” Suddenly, there’s Soonyoung’s voice, and Junhui slaps his hands over his face. “Channie went to grab you a robe. Just put that on, it’ll be fine. Alright, I’m gonna go set up. See you in a bit, Junnie!”

“Wait, I—Ugh…” Defeated, Junhui falls against his boyfriend’s chest. “There’s no way out of it, is there?”

Wonwoo huffs a laugh, patting his bottom. “I’m afraid not. Just go, before they come back and really do break in here.”

Not liking that idea, he pouts. “But what about you? Now, I’m gonna feel bad.”

“Hm.” Pretending to think it over, Wonwoo gathers him into his arms, eyes glinting mischievously. “You can just make it up to me later.”

He’s not sure if what he sees reflecting in Junhui’s eyes is fear or excitement, but he grins anyway. “We’re flying back tomorrow morning,” Junhui says slowly, cautiously.

“Exactly. That means we can make up for lost sleep on the flight and have fun all night.”

This time, the flush spreading across Junhui’s cheeks is evident, and Wonwoo laughs, sending his boyfriend off with a small kiss and a slap on the ass.

 

 

 

 

It is not until Junhui sits in front of the camera among the members, clutching at the robe and black hoodie to hide Wonwoo’s love bites dotting his skin, that he realizes something. Something quite important, in fact.

He never did get to shower. Not with shampoo and body wash, at any rate.

And when Chan runs his fingers through the ashy brown locks and smells his hair, Junhui nearly yelps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THEN. Time for ME to go wash off the sin... LOL
> 
> Thank you for reading even if it's far from the best smut out there... But hey, we're all thirsty for WonHui, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you want to send me stuff, here's my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Swanny_Writer)
> 
> Have a good weekend!  
> xoxoxo


End file.
